Wolftalia!
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: Hetalia and wolves! This series is about the crazy adventures of the hetalia characters , as wolves! These bacon craving ,little bundles of fur will make you laugh (hopefully) while they're on their crazy adventures!
1. Chapter 1, THERE'S NO MORE BACON!

_My newest story... about wolves and hetalia!_

It was a normal world meeting in the forest, that is until America-wolf came. The dark blond wolf howled DUDES!DUDES! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" as his ears went down. Soon after every wolf looked at America and tilted their heads, wondering what the problem was. "THERE'S NO MORE BACON!" America-wolf howled as loudly as he could.

"What-a do you mean there'sa no more bacon, woofve~?"

"If there is no more bacon aru then how will I survive?!"

"Calm down every-" Japan-wolf was about to say until he was cut of by all the worrying howls and whines by the other wolves who were freaking out because they had no bacon. Soon after Canada-wolf came and wondered why everyone was freaking out, so he asked the only sane wolf who wasn't freaking out about no more bacon, Japan-wolf. "What's wrong with everywolf?" He asked quietly Japan-wolf.

"America-wolf?"

"No it's me , Canada-wolf!"

"Oh,sorry Canada-wolf it's just that there is no more bacon,"

"Well I have bacon at my place."

"You do?"

"Yes, all I need to do is just find a way to get it." Canada-wolf said as his tail wagged slightly. Japan-wolf smiled in reply as his tail also wagged. Soon after Canada-wolf went to get the bacon. A few hours soon went by and Canada-wolf was back with the bacon and saved the day. Yay! Now Canada's the hero! America wolf then barked "No I am dudes!"


	2. Chapter 2, The meeting

_My second chapter, I hope it doesn't suck._

Japan-wolf had just arrived at Japan's house house. "I was supposed to meet someone here." Japan-wolf barked to himself as he looked around the house. Then he heard a voice that said "Hello,". The voice was Japan-cat! "Kon'nichiwa ," Japan-wolf said with a smile.

"So who are you?"

"Japan-wolf, and you?"

"Japan-cat, oh it seems my tuna is here!" Japan-cat said as he saw Japan come with his tuna in a bowl. "There you go , Tama." Japan said as he pet Japan-cat's head and walked away. Japan-wolf smiled a bit and asked "Mind if I have some?" .

"Sure, but you are a wolf who likes tuna, quite unusual."

"Yes I know, and do you like white rice?"

"Yes! I like white rice, it is simply splendid." Japan-cat meowed with a smile. Then the two Japans continued to talk and the other Japan just noticed that there was a wolf in his backyard.


	3. Chapter 3, Meanwhile in France

France-wolf was fast asleep in one of his land's many small villages. Many humans thought he was just a dog but anyways some other country-wolves were in the town too. So there is Germany-wolf who is trying to find Italy-wolf (though Italy-wolf wasn't in the town). There was also Russia-wolf but he was just wandering around trying to find Italy and Germany wolf. Anyways back to France wolf.

France-wolf soon had a dream where he. woke up ...in a cage! Oh his poor fur would be ruined! "Well atleast I got my rest." He barked to himself as he thought a bit. He looked around the cage and saw England-wolf and barked "Wait? How could you be here? No wait let me guess you are going to torture me with your demon spawned abominations?!"

England looked at him and walked away. Soon after France-wolf woke up and saw England-wolf. No wait! It wasn't England wolf at all! It was Russia-wolf actually! "Had a nice nap,da?" Russia-wolf said with a freakish smile. France-wolf gulped a bit. End of Chapter 3. Run France, run...


	4. Chapter 4, Piano!

Austria-wolf was in his human version's house with Hungary-wolf exploring it. As Austria-wolf was exploring he saw a piano well more exactly AUSTRIA's piano. Austria-wolf howled "Hungary-wolf come quickly!" as his tail wagged.

"Austria-wolf? What is it?"

"Look at this beautiful wooden machine!"

"Hm?"

"It's so beautiful! Oh I wonder what it does!" Austria-wolf barked as he jumped onto the seat. Austria-wolf then started to try to play the piano and Hungary-wolf listened from a distance. "So , this beautiful machine can create a beautiful sound." Austria-wolf said to himself even though Hungary-wolf could hear it.

"Yes-"

"Oh,Hungary-wolf I was talking to myself." Austria-wolf barked as he stopped playing the piano. Hungary-wolf nodded in reply. "It's so beautiful, I want one." He said to himself as his tail wagged. Then the house's door opened and Austria walked into the house. Austria went into his music room and saw Austria-wolf and Hungary-wolf. "Why are there two wolves here?" He said to himself. Then Austria-wolf and Hungary-wolf somehow escaped from Austria's house.


	5. Chapter 5,China-wolf's new obsession

China-wolf was walking around a small village, waiting for Japan-wolf to come. "Aiya! When is Japan-wolf going to come?!" He said to himself as he paced back and forth. Soon after , Japan-wolf was there. "Hello China-wolf." He said politely to China.

"Aiya! Where were you?!"

"Well I was going to show you something , that at my place a lot of human girls like."

"Aiya! I don't think I-" China-wolf said until he was cut off by Japan-wolf showing him a hello kitty toy. China-wolf stood there speechless staring at the toy as his tail started to wag slightly. "It's so cute! Fluffy! And can I have it?!" China-wolf said as his tail wagged. Japan-wolf just nodded and gave the toy to China-wolf. China-wolf then grabbed the toy with his mouth and walked away with it, With his tail wagging.

As China-wolf was walking though he dropped his toy, by a mistake, in front of regular Japan. Japan picked it up and said "I was looking for one of these ," and walked away,going to find China to show him the hello kitty toy.


	6. Chapter 6, Piano Part 2!

Austria-wolf was inside of Austria's house again but without Hungary-wolf this time. He really just came back to see the piano and to admire it. Austria-wolf soon after started to admire the piano but did not know he was being watched by another wolf. Yes you possibly know who this wolf is, it is Prussia-wolf. As Austria-wolf was admiring the piano , Prussia-wolf snuck behind the piano and was trying to "steal" it. Austria-wolf then saw Prussia and growled "What are you doing?!"

"What do you think I doing? Trying to steal this unawesome thing from you!"

"How dare you!"

"Kesesese!" Prussia-wolf barked as he continued to try and steal the piano but then Austria cam home again. He noticed the two wolves and rolled his eyes. "They're back." He muttered to himself as he got out a broom. Then Prussia-wolf and Austria-wolf magically escaped.


	7. Chapter 7,Germany-wolf's adventure

**Just so you know Germany-wolf's a boy, just so you don't get confused.**

Germany-wolf was walking around the forest looking for Italy-wolf. As he was exploring his stomach growled slightly but he kept on looking for Italy-wolf. "Italy-wolf where are you?!" He howled angrily , but no one answered him back. Germany-wolf growled slightly but, continued to walk. Soon after, he ran into Germany who was eating wurst. Germany-wolf's stomach growled a bit more. "Nein, ignore the temptation," Germany-wolf barked to himself as he tried to look away from Germany and the wurst. As he was trying to ignore Germany and the wurst Italy ran towards Germany holding Italy-wolf. "Doistu , ve~!"

"What is it Italy?"

"I found a puppy! Can we keep it?"

"Nein,"

"But it will be my _cucciolo_! I'll feed him! Take him on walks!"

"Nein, and anyways don't you have a cat?"

"Sí, but please I'm sure they'll be good friends! Anyways I already have a black collar for him! Ve~" Italy said with a smile as Italy-wolf barked cheerfully. Germany-wolf saw Italy holding Italy-wolf and growled slightly. He then pounced onto Italy growling and barking. "Doistu! Doistu! Help me she's attacking me!" Italy screamed in a scared tone. Germany-wolf growled even more because Italy called him a girl. Just after Germany punched Germany-wolf off of Italy. "Bad girl." He mumbled to himself and walked away with Italy who wasn't holding Italy-wolf anymore. "Doistu-wolf! Why did you hurt my new friend?!"

"I'll explain later," He barked to Italy-wolf.


	8. Chapter 8, Hunting Class

Switzerland-wolf was in the forest with Liechtenstein-wolf. "Big bruder, why did you bring me out here in this forest?" She asked him as she whined slightly.

"I am going to teach you how to hunt."

"B-but big bruder!"

"Liechtenstein-wolf, you are going to have to learn how to, to survive!"

"But I don't want do that to poor animals."

"Just,listen to me," He said as he started talking to her on how to hunt but Liechtenstein-wolf started to day dream about rabbits, humans,kittens, and her being friends. Switzerland-wolf noticed Liechtenstein-wolf was paying attention and barked "Liechtenstein-wolf?". She then snapped out of it and looked at him. He blushed a bit and asked "Were you paying attention?"

"I am sorry big bruder! I wasn't!"

"I-I forgive you and that's enough training for today."


	9. Chapter 9, Tomato!

Spain-wolf was carrying a basket , walking towards Romano-wolf. "Romano-wolf! Look what I found!" He barked at him. Romano-wolf rolled his eyes and tilted his head slightly. "What is it?"

"It's a fruit that's called a tomato!"

"A what?"

"A tomato! They're delicious!"

"Are you becoming a vegetarian?"

"No! No! You should try it!" Spain-wolf suggested as he gave him a tomato. Romano-wolf shook his head and looked at Spain-wolf, who was was shaking his head "yes". Romano-wolf then rolled his eyes and bit the tomato. He then smiled slightly and started to eat all of the tomato. "We must spread the word of this delicious fruit, called a tomato!" He howled. Romano-wolf then grabbed the basket and went to tell his brother about tomatoes. He then saw his brother and told him about the tomato. Then Italy-wolf tried it and loved it . He then started to howl and bark cheerfully because of the fruit.

In the end a tomato is a fruit and ketchup is a vegetable.


	10. Chapter 10, Piano! Part 3!

Hungary-wolf was inside Austria's house, without Austria-wolf. She was looking at the piano wondering how it worked. She sniffed it and nipped it. She still didn't know how it worked. "Hmm." She said to herself as she jumped onto the seat and tried to play the piano. She then stopped playing the piano and barked to herself "Maybe with strings or-" until she was interrupted by the door opening.

Hungary opened the door! When Hungary saw Hungary-wolf she got out her frying pan. Hungary-wolf growled at her for a moment but then stopped, she walked up to Hungary and looked at the frying pan. Hungary looked at her and then at her frying pan. Hungary-wolf barked at it. "Why are you looking at my frying pan?" She asked her. Hungary-wolf barked in reply. "If you want one I can buy you one." She said. Hungary-wolf smiled a bit and nodded.  
Soon after Hungary went to buy her a frying pan.

A few minutes later she came back with a frying pan for Hungary-wolf. Hungary-wolf smiled and thought to herself _I am so happy now that I can just howl..._ "*Köszönjük!" Hungary-wolf said to Hungary.

"Did that wolf just talk?!"

***Thank you , in Hungarian.**


	11. Chapter 11, England-wolf's problem

**Spoiler Alert: England is the only country who knows all the wolves can talk, besides Hungary, who knew because of a mistake.**

England-wolf was by his human version's house. "Flying mint bunny , why doesn't anyone like my food?" He asked the Flying Mint bunny with a frown as he looked at it.

"I don't know, you food is so good!"

"Yeah, so what should I do?"

"Maybe you could try to bake it better, I mean your human version could teach you better, he did teach you how to cook!"

"Good suggestion!" England-wolf barked to Flying Mint Bunny. He then went to the door of his regular England. He then scratched the door and England opened the door. "Hello there England-wolf, "

"Hello England, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Can you teach me how to cook better?"

"Oh course I can!" England said with a smile as he brought England-wolf to the kitchen. He then taught him how to cook demon spawns that are burned and are considered food."Thanks for teaching me!" He said with a cheerful way with a smile. England smiled and petted him and smiled in reply. England-wolf then went outside to practice his cooking.


	12. Chapter 12, Norway-wolf

Norway-wolf was visiting England-wolf for just one day, at England-wolf's place. As Norway-wolf was heading towards England-wolf's house, England-wolf was preparing for his arrival. "What else should I do?!" He asked Flying-Mint bunny in a slightly worried tone.

"Hmm, maybe you could try a bake a snack?"

"Yes but my human counter part isn't here!"

"Hmmm, you could maybe at least try and steal some of his snacks?"

"Good suggestion!" England-wolf said as he went to his human version's house, which he lived right by. He then tried to get inside of the house , but failed. As he was trying to get inside , Norway-wolf had already arrived. "What are you doing?" Norway-wolf asked England-wolf.

"Ummm, nothing!"

"I don't thinks so."

"Well...I..was just trying to..." England-wolf lied until for some reason the door broke down. England-wolf looked surprised and then ran inside looking for snacks. Norway-wolf followed him inside wondering why he came into the house. Then after Norway-wolf was inside, he looked around for a moment.

Suddenly there was a scream coming from outside. It was England! England was upset that his door was broken down. He then walked inside and saw Norway-wolf. Norway-wolf then thought _Human!_ and ran outside. Soon after England went into the pantry to put away some things but found England-wolf instead! He then yelled at England-wolf for breaking into his house. England-wolf frowned and nodded. Soon after he walked outside, to chat with Norway.


	13. Chapter 13, Piano Part 4!

Prussia-wolf was inside Austria's house. He was looking for that piano and didn't know that Hungary-wolf was in the house. "Now where is that machine." He barked to himself. Soon after he saw the piano and howled "Yes!" . Hungary-wolf then heard someone and followed the sound. She then saw Prussia-wolf trying to steal the piano, again. "What are you doing?!" She growled at him.

"N-nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"Why would I tell you?"

"TELL ME!"

"N-Nein!" Prussia-wolf yelped as his ears went back. Hungary-wolf then got out her frying pan and growled. "What I-is that?!" He whined slightly.

"It's a frying pan,"

"A fry-ing pan?!"

"Yep!" She said with a slight smirk. She then grabbed the frying pan with her mouth and hit Prussia in the head with it. Prussia fainted . KO.


End file.
